The Storm King
The Storm King is a male satyr-like creature who appears as the main antagonist in My Little Pony The Movie. He is a conqueror of lands beyond Equestria who launches an invasion of Canterlot and seeks the magic of the four Alicorn princesses to take over the world. He is defeated by the Mane Six and his former lieutenant Tempest Shadow, turned to stone, and shattered to pieces. Depiction in the film The Storm King appears in My Little Pony The Movie as the main antagonist. His second-in-command Tempest Shadow, underling Grubber, and army of Storm Creatures are sent to Canterlot as an advance force to occupy the city and secure the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. In his first on-screen appearance, the Storm King communicates with Tempest via potion spell, and he reminds her of the terms of their agreement: deliver to him the princesses' magic and empower his Staff of Sacanas in exchange for restoring her broken horn. Later in the film, Princess Skystar reveals that she, her mother Queen Novo, and the rest of the seaponies used to be Hippogriffs and live atop Mount Aris before the Storm King invaded and forced them to flee underwater. After Twilight Sparkle's capture, the Storm King appears before her and uses the Staff of Sacanas to drain her and the other princesses' magic, granting him massive power and control over the sun and moon. When Twilight's friends come to her rescue, the Storm King uses his newfound power to create a powerful cyclone. Tempest tells him to fulfill his end of their agreement and restore her horn, but he reveals that he was just using her and attacks her. Before the Storm King can destroy Twilight and Tempest, the rest of the Mane Six intervene and knock the Staff of Sacanas out of his hands. As the staff's magic runs out of control, the Storm King and Twilight race to claim it, and they are both swept into the storm. They soon return to solid ground, and the Storm King attempts to turn Twilight and her friends to obsidian stone. Tempest, changed by the Storm King betraying her and Twilight saving her from the storm, jumps in the way, and they are both petrified. The Storm King's body falls off the castle balcony and shatters to pieces. During the film's end credits, one of the King's Storm Guards assembles his apparently still-sentient body into a hodgepodge of rearranged body parts, which falls apart. Tempest also swings at a piñata bearing the Storm King's likeness. Trivia * The Storm King will be an enemy of Thomas, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Princess Elena, Simba, Kion, Tom, Jerry, Bugs, Daffy, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Scooby Doo, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Mickey Mouse and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017). * The Storm King will join the Rough Gang in the future when he's brought back to life by the Black Cauldron. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Rough Gang Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Vain characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Arrogant characters